Greater UKO
Hope Colony is a territory of the United Kingdoms of Oceania, it is aproximately twice the size of Russia and has over 100 states and duchies. The territory is controlled and managed by the Kingdom of Prussia , the Kingdom of Constantine , the Fascist Kingdom of Monto , the Republic of Stritch, the Union of Banderok, Tevron Confederation and the United State of Megnotata. The territory encompasses unexplored wilderness towards the east and magnificent ruins in far eastern Hope Colony. 'History' Constantine War: In 2934 Constantine invaded and dismantled the Republic of Japon, After the victory it was renamed Hope Colony, the original nation of Japon ceased to exist one year later. Hope Colony then a terroritory of Constantine, was questioned on what to do with it. On May 2nd of 2936 it was turned over to the UKO. Settlement: The first group of settlers was from the Kingdom of Monto, they established a port city, which they called Seamus. Followed by other UKO citizens they numbers grew at a decent rate. by 2937 it had a population of 200,000. but nuclear wars in the neighboring regions caused an influx of refugees. nearly two years later the population soared to 17.8 million. A number still considerably tiny to the land. War of the Roses Known as the Green War in the UKO nations, is a war when many of these refugees, who became enviromentalist because of their homelands being destroyed by nuclear bombs, formed huge miliant factions and moved to UKO nations, Orignally from the Hope Colony these groups formed the Green Tide Army and its political wing'' Revolution Now!'' In 2936 the orginal Green TIde Army leadership was murdered by a group known as Legions. Dr. Krev Barbie, Vladmir llivich and Joseph Ken Rose were the members of this group and turned over the Green Tide into mass murdering cult. By 2938 they had launched terrorist attacks against all UKO nations and then spread its ideals to the weakly UKO controlled Hope Colony. In Rochina City of the Easter Colony duchy(Occuiped by Constantino forces) they used the favelas and an area known as District Nine under their control and influence. But as the war drew closer and closer to the Hope Colony, The Green Tide began terrorizing the settlers, their attacks became so increasingly brutal it would lead to their ultimate downfall. While they could hold out against the 3 UKO nations, the GT could not fight the Insurgent groups and isolated UKO pockets of resistance behind their lines. In 2941 Dr. Krev Barbie was captured and executed by the BOPE, and with Vlad llivich's departure of the group, GT commanders called for a descion that would lose them the war. They called all their forces to pullback to the Hope Colony and capture the city of New Alexandria, the economic and symbolic home of the Hope Colony. On Oct 15, 2942, the entire GT army invaded and captured the city of New Alexandria. While UKO forces were pushing deeper into Hope Colony, the citizens were left to fight the GT occuipiers alone. The fighting in New Alexandria lasted three long years and many brutal winters. The War in Popular Culture A Trilogy of famous battles during the war has been released by Constantine. Letter for Hope(San Barbo), Letters To Hope(Rochina Favela) and Letters of Hope (which takes place in during the Rosenburg Charge). The Fate of Han and Stracci: On February 6th,2950 the bodies of the two troops were discovered in a mass grave together. They were both holding pictures that were still in contact. It was pictures of their respective families. A monument is being constructied for the soldiers 'The Battle in Popular Culture' Rosenburg's Charge Although many attempts by the citizen armies (often called Red Army) they only weakened the already weak lines of the GT. One incident stood out during the Battle of New Alexandria,'' Rosenburg's Charge''; which was an attempt by Alexei Rosenburg(A Prussian-Constantino factory worker) and 700 other Alexandrian troops to break the Tide's supply line. According to his surviving brother, the group was talking about their hopes and dreams, about how life was before the war. When Alexei was asked about his plans, he informed the group for his reasons of fighting. "My father was a musician all his life, when we came here to the Hope Colony, we dreamed of opening a bar, where he could play the music of the great composers from Monto and his home of Prussia." "During the occupation of Alexandria, in the streets you could here my fathers music. It was a symbol of hope for us, and a symbol of defiance to the vermins! They slit his throat when he was sleeping at one of their hospitals, even today his music still haunts me, the only thing that keeps me alive is my hatred for thoses mongol vermin!" - Alexei Rosenburg Nearly three hours later, The Green Tide began to retreat across a nearby train yard, noticing the movement alexei railled his tired comrades, just as more reinforcements arrived, in a motivational speech entirely from his heart, Alexei's words motivated the newcomers and even the older fighters. "Welcome to New Alexandria. You are about to begin the greatest moment of your life. The Vermin hoardes have lost hundreds of tanks and planes. Their brutalized hordes are now advancing towards Alexandria over mountains of their own dead bodies. Our Bolshevik Party, our nation, our great country, has given us the task not to let the enemy reach the Zaza river and to defend the city of Alexandria. Forward against the enemy! Up into the unremitting battle comrades, for New Alexandria, for our great country! Not one step back! hits their position; two soldiers jumps off the platform into the river and Rosenburg shoots them Cowards and traitors will be shot! Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of Vermin you have killed! Kill the Vermin! This is your mother's prayer! Kill the Vermin! This is the cry of your Prussian earth! Do not waver! Do not let up! Kill! Death to the Vermin invaders!" On Nov 1st 2945, UKO forces finally reached New Alexandria and liberated city. But many viewed this as late, Nearly Two million died during the occupation, the Battle of New Alexandria ofen remebered as the bloodest battle in the war. Drug Cartel Crackdowns: UKO Police have launched operations against several high profile criminal organizations throughout the colony. Zheniko Chi's (leader of a Kiragi Mafia Family known as "The Corporation", was arrested after a BOPE raid in his 23 Million CUC mansion. BOPE were shocked to discover a huge stockpile of cash, sitting in a room. UKO Soyuz 1 The Shuttle landed on "Aries" a moon outside of Golden Rainbow, the crew of 900, has requested that they began the "Terraform Operation" 'Conflict of Nevrodna' At the end of 2950, the Republic of Nevrodna claimed the territory that was subject to partitioning between the States of Megnotata, Banderok and Aquitania. Peaceful means to explain to the Nevrodnian Government that the territory was part of the super nation UKO failed and Aquitania immediately deployed troops to the area to deter any invasion. The territory was hastily partitioned to prevent any further conflict but Nevrodna insisted and the Constantine Government responded with force, taking the Nevrodna Embassy at La Habana and capturing the diplomats as hostages while also responding to Nevrodna that foreigners do not have human rights protection in Constantine, forcing Aquitania to act by evacuating Aquitanian tourists and residents in the mentioned country. The Nevrodnian Government retaliated by closing down the Constantino Embassy and by capturing Constantino Diplomats and the Ambassador. A month later, Constantino Gestapi released the hostage Nevrodnian Diplomats, Nevrodna doing the same a month afterward. The Constantine Government clarified the human rights issue and Aquitanians were advised by the Embassy to stay in Constantine now that things were clear. 'The West' Guanzhou- Belonging to the Autonomous Guanzi peoples, surrounded in sheer mysteries. New California- Much like a homestead colony biggest export from this province is tobacco and sugar Eastern Colony- A vacation settlement, seen of vicious fighting during the Rose War, now a tourist industry dominated province. Camelot- Where the richest of the Rich live. West Elizabeth- First Settlement Province, Hosted the Olympics and was the front during the Rose War 'The East' The east is in its majority administered by the Kingdom of Prussia, specially the far eastern coast. The city of Ostenhertz, with a booming population of one million, is commonly called the capital of the east. Ostenhertz is the capital of the Aquitanian State of Greater UKO. The Endor Islands are administered by the Fascist Kingdom of Monto, they are a chain of islands off the far eastern coast of the Aquitanian State of Greater UKO, home to the Endoran people and rich in minerals. The South-East is administered by Stritch, immediately south of the Aquitanian State, the south is fertile and has plenty of iron resources along with several water sources. The Tropico Islands, north of the Aquitanian State were named ironically, for there are no trees on the islands what so ever, but its fertile grounds and rivers make it a perfect breeding ground for pasture. The lands are over all recommended for the growth of crops, as breeding pasture makes land unfertile with time. 'The Aquitanian State' Managed and Administered by Prussia, the Aquitanian State is a territory in the UKO, the most populous state of the east with 20 million inhabitants. The state is also the largest in land area in Greater UKO. In the year 2950, the "Prussian Expansionism" that began in the year 2945 finally stopped at the northern side of the Schönenfluss River, which originates in the North-Western part of Aquitania, UKO and forms the Great Falls of the East. There, Prussians founded the City of Schönenburg. 'Cities' * Ostenhertz, the most important city in the east and capital of the Prussian State, the city is a growing example of the new "UKO Architecture", shaping the way cities are organised and visualized in the East. The city has an overwhelming skyline that is an example of the future and of the UKO Architecture. Its considered a "Green City" as it mixes with nature and wilderness fairly easily. * New Highever, the second most populated city, specially after news that a space tether was being built there. The city has the typical slim and symetric architecture of the Prussians in comparison to the rest of the cities where the UKO Architecture is abundant. *Schönenburg is a southern city bordering the Stritch territory, it was initially not a border city, but after the Southern Secession, it became so. It is of high importance as it enables transportation and communication between the States of Stritch and Aquitania. * Faresake is a central city near the Great Eastern Falls, the city is a great attention to tourists and UKO locals as it does not follow the UKO Architectural protocols or rules, the city is more a focus of Ancient Aquitanii Architecture, extremely symetric and grand, the city has the tallest building in the UKO and the greatest parks, featuring beautiful boardwalks beside artificial waterfalls and parks, the city is called the City of Tommorrow. The city features cultural Aquitanii pictograms and symbolic Aquitanii flags. 'The Montan State' 'News' 'Gallery ' Greater UKO5.png|2951 Stabilized Organization Greater UKO4.png|2950 Situation Greater UKO3.png|2950, After the First Partition and the Aquitanian Secession of the Lower South to Stritch Greater UKO2.png|2950 Map after Establishing Divisions Greater UKO.png|2950 Map of Greater UKO Colony.png|2949 Map of Greater UKO Police-in-a-Rio-favela-007.jpg Salzburg-fortress-by.jpg|District Eleven Paris Capital of the West Elizabeth State.jpg|Paris, Capital of the Elizabeth State